Safe and Sound
by sushiedchicken
Summary: The Fairy Hunters broke the dungeon and killed almost everyone of Fairy Tail. Only leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. Edo Natsu x Lucy. R&R please.


**Title**: Safe and Sound

**By**: Sushiedchicken

**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Setting**: Edolas

**Genres**: Comfort/Romance

**Pairing**: Natsu Dragion & Lucy Ashley

**Warning**: A BIT OF AU?

ㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉ

A/N: Hey! EDO NALU needs more love, so I made this one-shot songfic based on Taylor Swift's song 'Safe and Sound'. If you don't know the song, feel free to google it (as if I own it xD), it's a must listen especially to those peace/comfort/emo loving people. Anyway, Please R&R after reading!

ㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉ

**Safe and Sound...**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go **_

_**when all those shadows **_

_**almost killed your light**_

Natsu Dragion was afraid.

Very afraid.

The Fairy Hunters were there, slaughtering some of his guildmates to death, while the others were busy fighting Erza off with pitchforks and shovels which is actually futile since Erza is strong as twenty of buffaloes.

Yes, there is no more magic left on Edolas. Their guild just turned into a Merchant ones, and just when they thought everything's going to be fine, the Fairy Hunters attacked them saying that they broke the dungeon where they have been imprisoned and escaped just to have their revenge on the poor guild. The Hunters kept on insisting that the guild helped the Earthlanders in defeating them (which is true, in some ways).

Everyone was fighting, doing their bests to protect each other. Even the timid Gray was fighting beside Juvia.

And Natsu- was just hiding in a huge crate where he can see everyone spill their bloods through a peephole.

Where's Lucy Ashley?

She's on fight with Erza now. She looks like a devil. Even more devious than Erza.

Natsu wanted to help her, but his Conscience said that he'll just be a burden, for he's weak and stupid and clumsy (Yes, he knew that).

He looked around the guild and cried more upon seeing that everyone's body lying dead on the ground, except for Erza and Lucy who was still fighting, of course.

Natsu whimpered as Erza kicked Lucy off four times.

"Haha! You're too weak!" Erza laughed mockingly, "And they say you're the strongest of your guild? How pathetic! You're just as pathetic as your idiot guildmates!" Then she stabbed the nearest body with a pitchfork, which is Gray's.

Lucy's eyes widened, how could they be merciless people?

"Leave us alone!" She cried, "You already had your part! You killed all of them!"

"Uhuh, there is still you," Erza replied with a grin. "I have to eliminate all of you, oh, and also the pink haired coward, I guess I have to play hide and seek with him after I'm done with you."

_**I remember you said,**_

_**Don't leave me here alone**_

_**But all that's dead and**_

_**gone and**_

_**passed tonight**_

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Lucy yelled and punched Erza on the face off guard.

Erza spitted out a little blood and grinned again, "you think you can kill me with that?"

Lucy growled. And with that, she heard Erza scream followed with a loud crash near the doorstep.

"L-Lucy-san," Lucy heard Natsu murmur somewhere, and she found out that he was the one Erza threw that made a crash near the doorstep.

Lucy ran to him and immediately cleaned up the dirt in his clothes.

"Baka! Why did you go outside the crate?! I said stay there until I beat Erza!" Lucy scolded him, even though her voice a bit trembling and her eyes heavy that was about to burst.

"No need to," Natsu laughed and pointed to a lying devil near Gray's body, her back- stabbed with a sharp glass from the broken glass windows.

"Natsu," Lucy looked back to Natsu and saw him threw blood out of his pale lips. "Natsu!"

"I'm glad... I was a-able to help y-you until t-the end, even though just once, I'm v-very happy," Natsu stuttered and hardly stirred, and that's when Lucy found out that Natsu's stomach is bleeding. It was the pitchfork, which Erza used to shove him away.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

"No, you're going to alright! Don't lose hope Natsu!" Lucy cried and helped Natsu get up.

"Lucy-san, please don't cry," Natsu cried too, "I'm only the one who's supposed to cry, not you."

"Baka! Baka! I'm not that strong you Baka!" Lucy shouted at him while they move out of the guild.

"Gray... He's dead, isn't he?" Natsu asked, curios about what his best friend has become of.

_**Don't you dare look out your window**_

_**darling**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

"Don't think about it for now, I have to take you to a doctor," Lucy replied.

Natsu whimpered and cried again.

"Don't cry, damn it! It's contagious in this moment!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu whimpered again and tried to calm down.

"But... What about everybody?"

"They're gone," Lucy brushed a tear off her cheek, "There are no one to take care of us anymore. It's only me and you that is left."

"Is everything's gonna be alright then?"

"Definitely. We'll look out for each other, everyday, until the world's end."

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Fin.

ㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉ

Haha, sorry if it's not that good. I just needed to fill my boredness. Hahaha. Please let me know what you think about it. :D Review Review~


End file.
